Star Trek: Error
by dankind33
Summary: What would happen if the Terran Empire in 'Mirror Mirror' never fell? Well this is it! Picard is on the rise to power and sees the chance to become the greatest of his era...


Error  
  
(This story takes place in an alternative version of the mirror universe encountered by Captain Kirk in the Original Series episode 'Mirror Mirror', in that Universe, all the heroes were villains. The story is set in the same timeframe as the Next Generation).  
  
Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Warship Enterprise entered the lavish hall, on the grounds of the Imperial hall of greatness. Flanked by his android and his 'pet' Klingon he looked around. In the room were ornately decorated tapestries celebrating the glorious victories of The Empire Of Planets. Already seated in the hall were Riker, his chief of staff, and Tuvok his Interrogation officer, they had no doubt been conspiring, as Riker was trying to avoid his gaze, Tuvok was an impeccable liar, and his face betrayed no emotion, Picard wondered why the Vulcan bothered conspiring with an idiot like Riker, but he said nothing.  
  
Also seated in the hall was, Paris, his helmsman, Troi, the back up interrogator, whose abilities allowed her to tell if someone was lying to Tuvok,. O'Brien, his chief engineer and Bashir, his surgically enhanced doctor.  
  
Then a bell sounded, and all of Picard's crew rose, as one by one, the 50 Lords of the Empire entered the hall. The 50 Lords each controlled a sector of space, if one wanted to get ahead, you could use something of value to allow a Lord to see things your way. Picard only had one ally in the Lords, the pompous Lord Owen Paris, ruler of the Ferengi system. None of the others were really men who he could consider to be an enemy, except the arrogant Lord Edward Jellico, once Picard's best friend, now the man who took credit for Picard's success at the Battle of Cardassia.  
  
Jellico was the first to speak: "Picard, I don't know who's palm you have greased, but if this is just an attempt to turn my peers against me, you will spend the rest of your life losing your organs, while your brain is preserved."  
  
Picard bowed Soon, your time will come, Jellico he thought. "No, of course not Mi'lord. It is written in the doctrines of the Empire, that when any officer of Starfleet has evidence of traitors, he should not hesitate to report it to a Lord, in which case, said Lord, must summon - The First Of The Empire."  
  
Jellico turned to his peers "So, which one of you spineless-" a deep gong sounded and Jellico joined the rest of the assembly in kneeling on one knee as 6 soldiers, wearing the uniform of the Imperial Personal Guard entered the hall, carrying an ornately decorated large tube. In perfect formation the tube was placed upright, while two of the soildes fetched a stand, the stand was bought forward, and the remaining four placed the casket on the stand. A female soldier entered the room, Picard couldn't help feeling an attraction for this woman.  
  
"I am Minister Beverly Crusher of the Imperial guard. I present the most Mighty and Wise, Hikaru Sulu, Avenger of Kirk, Domesticator of Klingons, and Obliterator of The Romulans. All Hail the First of The Empire of Planets" as she pressed a key, and the front panel began to rise, all assembled echoed "All Hail The First of The Empire of Planets".  
  
Inside, the over aged leader of the Empire awoke from stasis. "Who disturbs me?" he rasped.  
  
Jellico was quick to respond: "Picard, Picard has disturbed your most important mediation, First."  
  
Picard was quick to respond "First, you showed us the way, you obliterated our enemies, the Empire of Planets stands unchallenged - except for those spineless cowards, who wish to undermine your Empire from within. However, I have captured the leaders of those factions and I bring them before you so they can confess, and you can witness the destruction of the final enemy of your Empire."  
  
The ashen faced ruler grumbled "Proceed"  
  
"Picard to Yar, bring her"  
  
In stepped his security chief Yar, wheeling the weakened form of Kathryn Janeway. "I present Kathryn Janeway, daughter of the prefect of Bajor." Picard said as he walked over to the weakened woman sitting in the wheel chair.  
  
"Now, tell the First what you told me." Picard said. Janeway, looking through glazed eyes, began to speak "I confess to the crimes of attempting to undermine the Empire Of Planets I have done this by stealing Imperial property, and using it against the forces of our Empire."  
  
"I throw myself to the mercy of this court, as I was manipulated by the conspiracy to illegally conquer the Empire. In a gesture of atonement, I offer the names of the four men at the head of this conspiracy. Benajmin Sisko." Picard picked up a the large box on Janeway's knee and turned it upside down, with a dull thud the rotting head of a human male. "He was a part of this conspiracy." amended Picard. Janeway, oblivious to this, focusing on nothing in the room, continued. "Also helping the conspiracy were Tuvok and Riker of the Enterprise who planned to overthrow Picard and use his ship in military acts against the Empire."  
  
Riker bolted for the exit, Tuvok merely assumed the Vulcan meditation posture. "Android, Klingon" Picard ordered.  
  
Within seconds the Klingon pounced upon Riker, ripping, tearing and biting at the coward. In the meantime, all that remained of Tuvok was a charred chair with a smoking Android's modified arm pointing at it. The Android was taken from a successful raid on Omicron Theta, it housed a radical 'freedom' movement. Picard destroyed that colony, then he salvaged the Android. He modified it so that it would be the ultimate killing machine. Then there was his second prize, the Klingon Slave that was now standing bloodied over the mangled wreck that was once William Riker. The Klingon was a third generation slave, bred on the world of Khitomer. The slave no doubt hated him, but the implant in is head forced the Klingon into servitude.  
  
A simple clap of his hands and the Klingon and Android were back at his side. "Now, Miss Janeway, tell us, and the First of The Empire who kept the rebellion updated on our military activities?"  
  
"That man was Lord Edward Jellico" she said. Jellico leaped up, "Th-that's a lie.", he straightened his uniforms and tried to maintain a level of composure. "Oh picard, I've seen you try to pull some stunts in your time, but this one takes the cake. "I'll see your head mounted on a spear in my personal armory for this."  
  
Lord Owen Paris held up his hand. "So, Picard, what proof do you have of these claims?"  
  
Jellico looked at Paris. "What proof do we need? He's obviously lying."  
  
"Android" Picard ordered, "Play file Sisko Gamma_Black"  
  
The android opened his mouth and the voice was a perfect facsimile of Jellico "Alright Sisko, here's the latest I have. They're on to our operation in the Breen system. At 0300 they will launch a surprise attack, the Yorktown, Grissom and Saratoga have been told to target your base. I suggest you put together a trap like I suggested and get all your people out of there."  
  
"I never said that!" Jellico insisted.  
  
"Android, what happened in the Breen system?" asked Picard  
  
"4.9 weeks ago, the warships Grissom, Yorktown and Saratoga were destroyed when launching an attack on a Rebel stronghold. shortly before the ships were destroyed their scans revealed that the base was devoid of life signs and was stocked with a Dilithium bomb which was programmed to detonate 3.4 seconds after being scanned.  
  
Jellico jumped from his podium "Picard, you lying piece of.."  
  
"ENOUGH" barked Sulu. "I have made my deliberation. Hear it now. Jellico you are guilty. The evidence provided by Picard shows this, as to the fact that the behavior of your co-conspirators proves this. You are now to be killed by the man who will take your place in the assembly of Lords, Jean Luc Picard."  
  
"It is my honor to serve," said Picard as he drew his disruptor from his belt and fired. The bold of energy illuminated all his internal organs a unholy shade of purple. As Jellico lay on the floor fighting for life, Sulu watched his face writhe in Agony. "Now, I call an end to the proceedings go forth Picard and serve me as a lord". Sulu shrank back into his tube and was wheeled away. The lords left one by one, as did his Picard's crew. Picard walked over to the smoking corpse of his nemesis and removed the Cloak of Office from Jellico's back, which luckily for Picard, was undamaged. Picard put it on and left, flanked by his two slaves.  
  
Part II  
  
The Android entered the former Lord Jellico's stateroom on board his flagship, the ISS Soverign, which had now been renamed the ISS Enterprise E. There he saw Lord Picard frantically beating on buttons on Jellico's console. At the interruption Picard glanced up and saw the android.  
  
"Ah, android about time. Unlock this file, it seems to be from the original ISS Enterprise. I need to know what Jellico had, how he was going to use it to his advantage, and more importantly how I can use it to my advantage."  
  
"Understood milord" responded the android. With its original programming the Android would not have accessed private files, but when he was taken by Picard, the android's ethical subroutines had been deleted, in favour of the addition of more combat programs.  
  
"The file is locked out under voice command and a six figure encryption code, it should not be that hard to break."  
  
"Well do it then, android." Picard barked  
  
The android accessed his own memory files and downloaded Jellico's voice print in lieu of his own.  
  
"Computer, this is Lord Jellico, open file NCC1701/789-5"  
  
The computer responded "Please input security code"  
  
In 2.3 seconds the Android accessed all files on Jellico including his psychological evaluation, and ordered every possible number based on significant numerical sequences in Jellico's life.  
  
In the next 5.8 seconds the Android input 37 likely choices, the 38th, 235409 - the year and month of Jellico's rise to power - was the key  
  
"Code accepted, now playing"  
  
Picard watched the video intensely: "What are we seeing?" he asked.  
  
"I believe it is data recorded from the Tantalus device aboard the ISS Enterprise, the time index puts it shortly before the deaths of Kirk the Mighty and Spock the Loyal."  
  
"Interesting" noted Picard  
  
2.3 Minutes later, a figure that could only be Kirk, one that could only be Spock, and a third that could not be identified - a human in a blue medical tunic - walked into the frame. Shortly after that, there was a ripple, the Android estimated a 67.5% chance it was degradation, however this probability was narrowed down to 0.00001. when out of the ripple, a human male appeared, dressed shabbily, with long hair and a beard. The man had a Romulan disruptor - set to overload form what the android could assertain, held in the air. The android heard the human say 'for the future, for the Terran Future.' Before the disruptor exploded, killing them all and no doubt causing massive damage to the Enterprise.  
  
"So," Picard said, stroking his chin. "That is how Kirk and Spock died, an assassin, can you identify him."  
  
"Yes sir - one moment" I have manipulated the face and scanned the voice, Sir, the man appears to be Reginald Barclay, the man who maintained the Enterprise-D Holodecks."  
  
"Get me Reginald Barclay." The Lord ordered  
  
Part III  
  
Reg Barclay whistled as he made his way down the deck. He had just received word that he would be made Holodeck Maintainence officer on the new Enterprise. In fact he had been summoned to Lord Picard's personal office. Reg entered the lavish office and bowed to Picard.  
  
Picard clapped his hands and his android and the Klingon sprung up from either side of him. They forced Reg into a chair and Picard nodded.  
  
"Why did you kill Kirk?" Picard asked  
  
Reg was scared and gulped.  
  
"I-I-I didn't. Kirk was killed decades before I was born!"  
  
Picard nodded, and the newly promoted Interrogator Troi leant over him and stared directly at him. Reg felt his temples burning, as Troi dug into his mind and went over every thought he ever had. Reg saw whispers of Troi's mind.  
  
A man. giving her a kiss. Whispering something about a better Empire.  
  
A plan forms.  
  
The man and a Vulcan telling her of a plot against 3 ships.  
  
Telling Picard - receiving a promise of power  
  
The satisfaction as the Man and the Vuclan die in a great hall.  
  
"Stop that!" Troi shouted, closing the link between them.  
  
"Well?" barked Picard "why did he kill Kirk?"  
  
"I can't tell. he didn't!" Troi said regaining her composure.  
  
Picard thumped the desk in a gesture of rage "Troi. It is that man on the view screen killing Kirk, he must have! Unless. you are part of this ploy. and you are lying to me."  
  
Still slightly disorientated Troi leapt to her knees "My Lord, you have given me so much, the drugs which increase my mental powers. why would I betray you?"  
  
Picard drew his disruptor "Why indeed!" He fired at the cowering Betazoid, killing her instantly. The Android turned to Picard. "My Lord after reviewing the data, it would appear as if Barclay on the monitor is 8.2 years older than the man we have in custody. He has not yet gone back in time to commit his deed."  
  
Picard sheathed his disruptor and looked at the Android, annoyed. "Couldn't you have told me that 30 seconds earlier? I've just killed a perfectly good Interrogation officer for no reason. Do you have any idea of the paper work I'm going to have to do to get another? Plus she was telepathic, honestly Android."  
  
"I am sorry My Lord." The Android offered.  
  
A sinister smile began to grow on Picard's face. "No matter, I have a plan. Klingon, hold Barclay there, Android get rid of that corpse."  
  
Picard held the bridge of his nose as the last details fell into place. As the final idea fell into place, he tapped his commbadge."  
  
"Lord Picard to Bashir."  
  
"Bashir here" said the doctor  
  
"Prepare to erase approximately one hour of someone's memory. Picard out." He tapped his comm. badge again "Picard to bridge, set course for the Guardian of Forever, best speed."  
  
Picard turned to the cowering Barclay. "Reg, if I can call you that, you seem to me to be a cowardly piece of excrement. But in the next 8 years it would seem that you develop bravery. Now my friend, and this is very important, you're going to forget all about your future, because I am going to stop you, and Kirk will reward me handsomely. When I return to this time, I will be a saint! A demi god! A prophet! So please, continue with your plan."  
  
Barclay, still confused heard a hiss on his neck then fell unconscious.  
  
Worf looked at the huge structure. Whenever he saw any non-imperial structures, he secretly hoped they were Klingon. He dreamed of one day being a free Klingon, instead of a chained animal. Forced to live in a cupboard, controlled by an implant. If he could he would rip out Picards throat and feed it to him. Instead he was forced into obedience. He was brought out of his thoughts by the booming voice of the gateway.  
  
"I have seen the future. I have seen the past. And I have seen the other future. And I have seen the other past. Know this, two shall become one, and your universe and the other shall be one."  
  
Picard snorted "I only wish to use travel once, oh great one. Please take me to the place where Kirk fell so that I may prevent it."  
  
"So it shall be. Be warned, I abhor paradoxes. I have seen someone use this gateway before. You shall use it. Then the other won't use it. Then you won't use it. So you understand?"  
  
"Yes" lied Picard.  
  
The gateway opened and Picard ordered Worf to go through first. Of course thought Worf, he was expendable. Worf found himself in the corridor of the first Enterprise he got a buzz out of thinking that somewhere, there were still free Klingons battling the Empire. If only he could warn them about the genesis bomb. Picard and the Android jumped into the corridor.  
  
"Excellent, the time jump appears to have worked. Now lets find Barclay and stop him from killing Kirk."  
  
Kirk, Spock and the third man were walking down the corridor, as in the image, Right on cue, Barclay jumped into the corridor. He drew the disruptor.  
  
"Now Android!" ordered Picard  
  
Worf watched as the android fired his disruptor arm at the overloading disruptor. The energy vaporized the weapon, Picard then lunged forward and stabbed Barclay in the chest.  
  
"What the hell is happening!" demanded Kirk  
  
"Oh great one. I have traveled back from the future, to save you from this assassin. I am Picard, your most loyal follower." Picard bowed deeply.  
  
Barclay laughed despite himself.  
  
"Y-Y-you idiot. I'm dying." He was hysterical "I'm dying and when I die, your future will die with me."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" demanded Picard.  
  
Despite his condition, Barclay spoke in a rousingly brave tone, nothing like the weasely technician onboard the Enterprise -E.  
  
"He's not the real Kirk, he's from an alternative universe. The Empire there, is a Federation of Planets that encourages free trade, equality and co-operation. He's gotten into Spock's ear. Spock will eventually take over our empire, and preach peace and reform. Then humans will be at the mercy of the Klingon/Cardassian alliance! You stupid, stupid idiot it's all going to happen!" Barclay then died.  
  
"See, he's lying I'm still here, and he's dead!" Picard said, more for his own reassurance than anyone else's  
  
Out of nowhere the booming tone of the Guardian of Forever could be heard.  
  
"and now I will end this paradox. Kirk. Spock McCoy you shall remember nothing of this. Android, Worf and Picard your destinies in this reality shall change back."  
  
Worf felt himself become dizzy. The pain of his implant buzzing in his head, suppressing his violent nature, vanished Worf felt as if he were flying. He experienced a ghost of a memory. working with Picard and the Android. named Data. as equals, as friends!!!  
  
"No that is not your reality"  
  
Worf found himself guided to a new destiny. Memories of pain and misery were replaced with memories of power and glory. Worf found himself seated in the command chair of a Klingon attack cruiser. Wearing the trappings of a regent of the Alliance. The last memory of slavery vanished when his first officer turned to him.  
  
"Sir he is moving towards the Guardian of Forever. he plans to sabotage the timeline." "Destroy it!" ordered Worf.  
  
As the torpedos destroyed the gateway, Worf growled with a large amount of satisfaction for a target so small.  
  
The End. 


End file.
